1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a portable barbecue grill for cooking food outdoors. More particularly, it concerns a grill that is convenient to use, fully adjustable and collapsible for compact storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the increasing popularity of outdoor activities, there is a corresponding increase in the need for preparing meals outdoors. As a result, a variety of barbecue grill assemblies have been developed. Many of these assemblies include a means for providing a heating source including a reservoir to constrain the heating source such as wood, charcoal or propane gas. The assemblies also include a device for supporting food over the heating source. The food support devices often include grilling means constructed of parallel metal rods having mechanisms for vertical adjustment above the heating source. However, these types of assemblies are oftentimes bulky, heavy and complicated to use.
In many locations for outdoor activities, such as parks, beaches or campgrounds, there are permanent grill fixtures or fire pit rings that can be used for cooking or for ambient heat. Typically, these outdoor fixtures are constructed such that the heat source and grill assembly are spaced apart a fixed distance. This creates difficulties in cooking different foods having a variety of heating requirements. Additionally, the outdoor fixtures are frequently damaged or unsanitary because of repeated use without cleaning. In other instances, the outdoor fixtures do not have an assembly for supporting food or the food support is missing or broken.
To overcome the above difficulties, a variety of outdoor cooking assemblies have evolved. U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,917 discloses a collapsible fire ring having a clamp supporting a tubular rod within which extends a rotatable L-shaped rod. One leg of the rod extends into the tubular support and the other end of the rod is used for suspending cookware over the heat source. This system does not permit vertical adjustment nor is the L-shaped rod readily stowed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,067,737 and 3,152,536 seek to overcome the above problem by providing an upstanding post from which extends a hanging grill. The grill is suspended by articulated arm devices that allow the grill to be raised and lowered relative to a heat source. The upstanding post includes a clamping means for securement to a fire pan. A problem with the above is that the grill is not readily rotated about the axis of the support rod. Additionally, it involves a complicated arrangement of pivot arms, handles, hooks and notched positioning elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,884 discloses a simplified cooking stand in which a flat upstanding support bar is connected to a U-shaped base. A grill is attached to the upstanding support bar which includes a cross piece for engaging the bar at selected vertical positions. Engagement is accomplished by tightening an opposing set screw and drawing the cross piece of the grill against the narrow edge of the upstanding support bar.
A significant disadvantage of the above is that no axial rotation of the grill can be made. Also, frictional engagement of the cross piece against the support bar edge is very weak due to the small surface area of the support bar edge. Overall, the grill assembly is unstable and unsafe.